Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor
by ejwgirl2
Summary: This story will(eventually) include Malfoy's final battle between his father's world and wishes and what he wants most in the world. Introducing a new character!


Midnight, July 31st. A beautiful day is on the rise. Even more beautiful perhaps, for a boy still awake in the smallest room of number four Privet Drive. For him, the day is about to become one of the best days of his life.

That may sound like a typical thing for a seventeen-year-old boy to say (today is his birthday), but for Harry Potter, it's much more than something to say when you're happy. You see, Harry Potter is not a typical seventeen-year-old boy. Harry Potter is a wizard.

A day he shall probably never forget is the day he was told that he was a wizard, and not just any wizard, but one who would either destroy the greatest dark wizard in history, or be defeated by him. All this because of a small yet distinct lighting-shaped-scar on his forehead.

His parents had died, like many before them, when they refused to follow the evil sorcerer, Lord Voldemort. He turned his wand on Harry, one at the time, and was destroyed, leaving Harry with nothing but the scar. Harry was forced to live with his muggle, non-magical, aunt, uncle, and cousin. They treated him like trash on the sidewalk and never permitted any talk about his parents. In fact, he didn't even know he was a wizard until he turned eleven. Harry was immediately whisked off to school to learn magic.

Like any other preteen boy, Harry made friend, and Harry made enemies. Hogwarts was an amazing school and Harry couldn't wait to go back.

A tapping noise came from his window and he rushed to open it. An old, dying bird fell into Harry's arms.

Harry took the letter from the bird and allowed it to rest. He immediately recognized the untidy handwriting. He opened the letter and read-

Dear Harry,

I can't wait to see you! Happy Birthday! I'd give you your present now, but it should probably wait for tomorrow. I don't want to finish off Errol yet. You know the plan right? Hermione's parents will drive you, her, and the new girl here. Then Mum and Dad will take us to school and everything. I can't wait to meet the new girl, Hermione says she's "fascinating"! See ya tomorrow Harry!

-Ron

Harry smiled. Ron had told him the plan twice a week since the beginning of summer. Harry was very excited as well. The drive would give him the chance to become better aquatinted with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and to actually meet the new girl.

"The new girl." That's what they called her. Harry chuckled for a moment on the thought that he didn't even know her name.

Hermione told them about the new girl when she moved in. In fact, she told them everything about the girl from her favorite colour (orange) to what she puts on her waffles (peanut butter, powdered sugar, and a drowning amount of syrup). The next second, she became their best friend. The only problem, they didn't know her name.

Another owl soaring through the still open window and dropping a few envelopes on Harry's desk cut off that thought. He opened the first, a letter from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Tomorrow's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see you and Ron. You'll love the new girl! She's the most amazing person I've ever met, oh I do hope she makes Gryffendor, she's to be sorted with the first years.

I'm going to give you your present tomorrow and she has one for you too. You'll love it!

I can't wait to see you. Did you finish your homework?

-Hermione

Once again, Harry smiled. He had in fact, finished his homework, but Hermione still didn't say the new girl's name. He proceeded to the next envelope. Inside was a card from Hermione. The picture on the front was of him catching the snitch in their first year. Inside it said-

Memories fly by fast, so catch them and score the points. It's your birthday, make it feel like a game of Quidditch. There will be ups, there will be downs, but in the end it's up to you whether you win or lose.

Happy Birthday!

-Hermione

Harry was quite impressed with the card and he wondered how she made it. It was probably too complicated for him anyway. He had one envelope left. Inside was another card. The cover was a picture of a girl, about his age, putting a quaffle through a goal post. The picture wasn't very clear, so he glanced at it once and opened the card. It read-

It looks like we've got something in common. We have a topic of conversation! Happy Birthday! I can't wait to meet you!

-Leanna Jones

So her name was Leanna Jones. She's a chaser, and at least a decent one. Maybe if she became a Gryffendor, she'd make the team. Of course, he was the captain so that would be his choice.

His glow-in-the-dark clock said 6:32 AM. Harry stretched and hauled himself down the seemingly endless stairs for a bite of breakfast.


End file.
